Cardin's Favorite Dream
by Mister Blank 42
Summary: One he hopes will come true.


**A/N I do not own RWBY or any characters associated with it. Rooster teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P) do.**

Cardin's Favorite dream

"Velvet, are you sure you want to do this?" Cardin Winchester was currently in the dorm of second year team CFVY with Velvet Scarlatina, the V of CFVY. Cardin was sitting on Velvet's bed, watching as the older huntress in training was unbuttoning her school top. "Relax Cardin, I thought someone like you would look forward to this." Velvet took off her top revealing a brown bra covering her shapely breast.

"Well I thought someone like you would be nervous about something like this." said Cardin who was looking away from Velvet. Velvet saw Cardin's face turning red and decided to tease him some more. "Come on I bet the old Cardin would be tearing into me by now." said Velvet in a seductive tone. "Hey you know that Cardin was a fraud. I only acted like that so I wouldn't get bullied. Besides you know how sorry I am for the shit I put everyone through." said Cardin as a frown developed on his face.

Velvet approached her boyfriend and sat besides him. "I'm sorry for reminding you about that but how about I make you forget it." Velvet grabbed Cardin and pulled him into a deep kiss. Cardin felt Velvet's hands on his chest as she started to unbutton his uniform. Cardin pulled out of the kiss to help her. Cardin removed his uniform and leaned in to kiss Velvet but released a short gasp as Velvet put one of her hands on his crotch.

"Aw your already hard." said Velvet in a playful tone. Cardin only shuddered in response. "Sometimes you can be cute Cardin. Sometimes." Velvet got off the bed and got on her knees in front of Cardin. She slowly unbuckled Cardin's pants, staring into his eyes throughout the process. "Velvet please stop teasing." Velvet grinned and pulled his pants off revealing gray boxers with a bulge poking out.

Velvet took them off and saw Cardin's half erect penis. She looked at it with curiosity but then spoke up. " 6 inches isn't bad Cardin,If anything it might get bigger in a little bit." Velvet put her hands on Cardin's member and started stroking him, eliciting soft moans from Cardin. He softly gripped Velvet's rabbit ears, kissing them so he could give Velvet some pleasure.

Velvet could feel his lips and rewarded his efforts by licking his tip then she slowly wrapped her lips around it. Cardin moaned louder and his grip on Velvet's ears tightened. Velvet bobbed her head, gaining speed and Cardin felt himself reaching climax. "Velvet, I have to- Oh!" Cardin grabbed Velvet's head and pushed in as he climaxed, shooting semen into her.

Velvet removed her mouth from Cardin's member and looked away. "I'm sorry I did that, it was just a reaction. Velvet?" Cardin was nervous. He felt as if he just screwed up the best thing to ever happen to him. The room was quiet until a gulp followed by a loud "Mmm." broke the silence. Velvet looked up at Cardin and licked her lips . "Have you been eating apples recently?"

Cardin just breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed Velvet, pulling her face up to his. They smiled at each other then Cardin locked lips with Velvet, each allowing their tongues to explore each others mouth. Cardin didn't mind the taste, as long as if it was with Velvet he was up for anything. Cardin leaned back on the bed bringing Velvet down with him but as they continued their make out session Velvet pulled away from Cardin.

"Oh I almost forgot." Velvet put her hands behind her back, unbuttoned her bra and let it fall on the floor. Cardin's jaw dropped as he stared at Velvet's breast but he quickly turned when Velvet caught him. Velvet released a small giggle. "You don't have to be so embarrassed." Cardin looked back at her and then at her breast. "May I? "You know you don't really have to ask." Cardin nodded and cupped her breast. "Your so soft." he murmured quietly. Cardin started to rub his thumbs on Velvet's nipples. This caused Velvet to look away in embarrassment as she released small moans.

Cardin then put his face to her right breast and he started licking and nibbling on its nipple while messaging the other breast. This caused Velvet to moan louder but she quickly quieted when she felt something poke her skirt. "Uh Cardin I think its time." "Oh uh right." Velvet got off Cardin and laid down on the bed. Cardin went to her legs and notice her skirt was wet from the excitement they've been having.

Cardin grabbed her skirt and pulled it off revealing Velvet's shaved pussy. Cardin made sure he was hard enough then slowly inserted his tip into her vagina. "Wait." Cardin looked at Velvet to see her looking right back at him. "Please be gentle, Its still my first time." Velvet said softly. Cardin nodded and slowly pushed in until his entire length was in. Velvet gasped in pain which caused Cardin to stop. "No its okay you can continue." Cardin started off slowly, giving small thrusts as he wanted Velvet to feel as comfortable as possible.

Cardin picked up the pace as Velvet's pain turned into pleasure as she moaned louder with every thrust. Cardin lowered himself to Velvet's face and kissed her. She released her moans into his mouth, then broke off to nibble on his neck. Cardin started moaning as he felt himself reaching climax. "I'm gonna cum." whispered Velvet. Cardin wrapped his arms around Velvet and slammed into her even faster. He watched as those chocolate brown eyes began to widen in excitement.

Cardin slammed down once more as both Cardin and Velvet released a loud moan. Cardin can feel her cum coat his balls and Velvet could feel his sperm being shot into her. Cardin pulled out of her and fell right next to her. They grabbed each others hands and smiled at each other. "I love you Velvet. I love you so much." "I love you too Cardin." Cardin's vision was starting to fade and the last thing he saw was her brown eyes.

Cardin woke up and yawned. _Last night was amazing_ he thought as he turned to find an empty space right next to him. _Did she leave wait a minute somethings not right._ Cardin noticed he was clothed and that there was no clothes on the floor. The entire room felt oddly familiar as he noticed a note right across from his bed. He got up and read it.

_Cardin it looked and sounded like you were having an awesome dream so we decided not to wake you up. We'll probably still be in the cafeteria by the time you wake up so try to find us. P.S Did you know that you smile and moan in your sleep._

_A dream? No it couldn't have been a dream it felt so real._ Cardin started to panic and realized one way to confirm if it was a dream. He put his hands in his pants then quickly pulled them out as he felt a warm and sticky substance. Cardin balled his fists in anger and yelled loud enough that everyone on the same floor could hear him. "OH COME ON!"

Cardin changed and looked out the window to the see the sun out and many students walking around the courtyard. He was still pretty pissed but his anger subsided as he saw Velvet among all the students. She had her school uniform on and was carrying some textbooks. Cardin just stared at her as she made her way across the courtyard.

_One day I'll get her_ _to forget all the bad things I did and I'll get her to like me. One day I'll be hers and she'll be mine._ Cardin put on a smile and left his dorm to go find his friends.

**A/N This is the first time I've written lemon and I kind of did this as an experiment. I choose Cardin and Velvet since I don't think I've read a fanfic that had lemon between the two despite all the shipping stories. Anyways I might write another one of these types of stories in the future. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Happy valentines day. I know I'm four hours late as of the time I post this. **


End file.
